Ignacy Daszyński
Ignacy Daszyński, ps. Daszek, Żegota i Ignis ''(ur. 26 października 1866 w Zbarażu, zm. 31 października 1936 w Bystrej Śląskiej) – polski polityk i publicysta. Premier Rządu Ludowego (1918) oraz marszałek Sejmu RP w latach 1928–1930. Współzałożyciel PPSD i Centrolewu. Członek PPS. Uważany za jednego z ojców niepodległości. Pośmiertne (2018) został kawalerem Orderu Orła Białego. Biografia W 1878 uczęszczał do przyklasztornej szkoły, by potem wstąpić do gimnazjum w Stanisławowie. W 1882 został usunięty z tej szkoły za działalność konspiracyjną. Po tym wydarzeniu wraz z rodziną przeprowadził się do Drohobycza, gdzie został zatrudniony w kancelarii adwokackiej jako pisarz. Współpracował też z ''Gazetą Naddniestrzańską, gdzie zamieszczał artykuły przedstawiające m. in. kiepskie warunki pracy robotników z Drohobycza. Zaprzyjaźnił się też z Iwanem Franko – ukraińskim pisarzem. W 1884 przeprowadził się do Lwowa. Żył tam w tragicznych warunkach materialnych. Przez to organizował ściśle tajne koła socjalistyczne, które miały na celu zbliżyć wielu młodych Ukraińców. Dwa lata później przeniósł się na rok do Podola, gdzie był korepetytorem. W tym samym roku rozpoczął studia na wydziale Filozofii Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego. Z powodu braku pieniędzy w 1889 został zatrudniony na stanowisko guwernera w jednym z dworów, który znajdował się Łomżyńsku. W nocy z 2 na 3 maja został aresztowany przez rosyjską żandarmerię oraz przewieziony do Pułtuska. Był on oskarżony o kontakty z terrorystycznymi rewolucjami. W więzieniu spędził 1,5 roku. Po tym czasie został wydany władzom austriackim, które go uwolniły. Nie udało mu się wrócić przez to na studia. W 1890 wyjechał do Szwajcarii. Chciał zobaczyć chorego śmiertelnie brata. Później wyjechał do Paryża. Finansowo pomógł mu niejaki Stanisław Mendelson, dzięki czemu studiował w Zurychu. W tym samym roku wrócił do Lwowa, ponieważ doszły do niego wieści o pierwszomajowym wystąpieniu pracowników najemnych. W tym mieście, zapisał się na wydział prawa Uniwersytetu Lwowskiego. 7 listopada 1890 został współtwórcą Partii Robotniczej. Rok później był delegatem tej partii na II Międzynaraodowym Kongresie Socjaldemokratycznym w Brukselii. W kolejnym miesiącu zgodził się zająć stanowisko kierownika w Gazecie Robotniczej. W 1832 brał udział w obradach I zjeździe Partii Robotniczej we Lwowie. Chciał zmienić nazwę partii, lecz jego wniosek został odrzucony. Podczas podróży powrotnej do Berlina, został aresztowany przez austriaków. Miesiąc później został wolny. Postanowił powrócić do Lwowa, gdzie został kierownikiem Siły ''i ''Robotnika. Rok później przyjechał do Krakowa, gdzie został kierownikiem Naprzodu. W tym samym roku zmarła jego siostra. W 1897 został przewodniczącym Związku Posłów Socjalno-Demokratycznych. W 1900 znowu dostał się do Rady Państwa. W latach 1902-1919 był krakowskim radnym. Był uczestnkiem I wojny światowej. W 1917 wystąpił z NKN. Od 6 listopada 1918 do 14 listopada 1918 był premierem Rządu Ludowego. 26 września 1925 został wicemarszałkiem sejmu. Rok później został marszałkiem. 12 maja 1926 Józef Piłsudski dokonał wystąpienia zbrojnego, które Daszyński poparł. Z czasem jednak zaczął coraz bardziej sceptycznej podchodzić do sanacji i przeszedł do opozycji. 31 października 1929 na wyznaczonym posiedzeniu budżetowej sesji Sejmu doszło do otwartego konfliktu pomiędzy Józefem Piłsudskim a parlamentem. Zamiast premiera Świtalskiego przybył minister spraw wojskowych Józef Piłsudski wraz z ponad stuosobową grupą oficerów. Posłowie potraktowali żołnierzy jako przysłanych przez niego w celu zaaresztowania członków parlamentu. Daszyński zaprosił Piłsudskiego do swojego gabinetu. Chciał być z nim sam, ale marszałek wziął ze sobą Józefa Becka i Felicjana Sławoj Składkowskiego w postaci świadków. Daszyński odmówił otwarcia obrad sejmu co rozgniewało Piłsudskiego. Pomiędzy panami doszło do kłótni. Pod koniec życia przeszedł na katolicyzm. Zmarł 31 października 1936 w Bystrej Śląskiej. Publikacje * Szlachetczyzna i odrodzenie Galicji Lwów 1899. * O formach rządu. Szkic socjologiczny, Kraków 1902. * Polityka proletariatu. Kilka uwag o taktyce rewolucji w Polsce Warszawa 1907. * Mowa o sprawie polsko-ruskiej, wygłoszona w Izbie Posłów d. 21 maja 1908 r. Kraków 1908. * Cztery lata wojny. Szkice z dziejów polityki Polskiej Partii Socjalistycznej Galicji i Śląska, Kraków 1918. * Z burzliwej doby. Mowy sejmowe wygłoszone w czasie od października 1918 do sierpnia 1919 roku, Lwów 1920. * Wielki człowiek w Polsce. Szkic polityczno-psychologiczny Warszawa 1925. * Pamiętniki, tom I Kraków 1925, tom II Kraków 1926. * Sejm, rząd, król, dyktator, Warszawa 1926. * W obronie praw przedstawicielstwa ludowego. Przemówienie sejmowe tow. Daszyńskiego, Warszawa 1926. * W pierwszą rocznicę przewrotu majowego 1927. * Czy socjaliści mogą uznać dyktaturę proletariatu, Lublin 1927. Odznaczenia * Złoty Wawrzyn Akademicki (1935) * Order Orła Białego (11 listopada 2018, pośmiertnie) Upamiętnienie * Aleja Ignacego Daszyńskiego w Krakowie * Plac Ignacego Daszyńskiego w Toruniu * Pomnik Ignacego Daszyńskiego w Warszawie * Rondo Ignacego Daszyńskiego w Warszawie Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1886 roku Kategoria:Zmarli w 1936 roku Kategoria:Polscy politycy Kategoria:Polscy pisarze Kategoria:Polscy premierzy